


Our Little Secret

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: At times unrealistic marathon sex, Hermaphrodite Jensen, Incest, Jealous Dean, Lots of Sex, Love, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW GIF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationships, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Jensen is a hermaphrodite. He has lady and man parts (sexual organs only). The only one that knows are his brothers Sam, Jared and Dean. To everyone else, he is just a man. A very beautiful man. Wherever he walks, heads turn. But he only has ever belonged to one person. His brother Dean. And without their parents around, they don’t have to hide anything. Same goes for Sam and Jared. Follow the siblings on their journey of sex, love, trouble and did I mention Sex?ALOT OF SEX IN THIS FIC..Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic, just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purpose only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Dean and Sam look more like their S2 selfs. Jensen looks like he was in Dark Angel and Jared looks like his S3 self just to give you a view of how to picture them. Since they are the same people.  
> Please keep an open mind when reading this fic..:)

Most of their lives were spent living in motel rooms, eating crappy foods.  There was no such thing  as home cooked meals and white picket fences. This has been their life ever since mom and dad were killed by the yellow eyed demon, Azazel. _Well Dean already ganked that SOB one month ago._ So they were back to hunting lower misfits. _That and having more time with each other._

See Dean, Jensen, Sam and Jared are brothers. _And lovers_. Dean is the oldest at 27, Jensen at 25, Jared at 23 and Sam at 21. _All two years apart._ They lived their lives the way they wanted, not really giving a damn when people questioned or mocked them for being with a man. _They would actually flip if they heard that they were brothers too_. So they kinda kept that last fact on the down low. 

Due to their high sexual drives and need for privacy, _lest they want to traumatize the other,_ they always settle for two separate rooms. As far away from the other as possible. _Otherwise they will not be able to sleep all throughout the night_. And that’s exactly what they did when they reached, Salt Lake, Utah. They had just finished hunting a vengeful spirit and were currently dirty and sore from being thrown around nearly an hour before Sam managed to find its remains and salt and burn it. 

Dean wanted sex. Sam wanted drinks. Jensen and Jared didn’t really care as long as they were with their partner’s. Hence, Dean finally decided drinks first, sex later. _Of course after a quick refreshing shower._ They ended up in a local dive bar just across the street from their motel. The place was half full with girls in short dresses and men who were mostly there looking for a good lay. There were some who were there just to have a after work drink before heading home.

Dean eyed Jensen with lust as he watched his boyfriend bend over aiming for a shot at the pool table. He felt his cock twitch hard as he watched the perfect sculptured ass push out further through the light blue Jeans. He also could see that Jensen was also attracting the attention of a lot of bar dwellers too. And that made him very irritated. He sipped on his beer, slamming the bottle back down. He growled lightly as he saw Jensen laugh at something a guy in a suit whispered into his ear. His lovers eyes flicked to his, giving him a smirk before he turned his attention back to the very happy looking man, saying something as he rubbed his hand up and down the man’s bicep. _Jensen was riling him up on purpose._ Jensen knew how bad Dean wanted to get laid, so he was tormenting him on purpose.

Sam rolled his eyes at Deans hawk eyed, lust filled look, “Oh for heaven's sake Dean!...Just take him back to the motel and get it out of your system….don’t worry about Jared and I….we will head back later”.

Dean took a final gulp of his beer and got up without looking at his brother, gruffly replying, “Ok Sam…see ya”.

Jensen was about to take another hit when he felt a hard body press in behind his whole back, _Yup that was a very hard cock pressed into his crack_ , he also knew that cologne, _Deans_. He shivered as he felt Deans breath brush his ear, the husky voice whispered, “Time to go Jen…wanna be in you so bad….wanna be in your pink pussy so bad”.

Jensen stuttered low, “F-f-fuck Dean”.

Immediately the game ended. Jensen just dropped everything and followed Dean out, ignoring the calls of the man he was flirting to get Deans attention behind. 

As soon as the motel room door closed, Dean had Jensen pinned up against it. They had their tongues tangled, exploring the taste of beer and something their own. Hands clawed and gripped for purchase as Dean started to rut his clothed clothed cock along  Jensens clothed sex that was now leaking both from his penis and pussy hole. They both moaned hard as the the ruts became more urgent.

“Ohhh Christ Jen…Wanna be in you now….slow later!” Dean growled as he attacked Jensens neck, starting to open Jensens belt, pulling it out before unzipping Jensens fly. Dean immediately shoved two fingers into Jensens very wet pussy, fucking in and out as he watched his lovers eyes roll back and shout out as he started coming, coating Deans fingers with warm wet cum.

Jensen was beyond horny now, once he started coming, he never wants to stop. _Fingers were not enough._ He claimed his lovers lips, as he fumbled with Deans belt and fly. He wrapped his hand around the thick member and stroked, precum coating his lovers cock making it easy to jerk. Both lovers lips met once more as they enjoyed the pleasure they gave each other. _Fingers fucking in and out of pussy as hand jerks cock._ Jensens started to tremble as he felt himself getting close, suddenly this rush of pleasure burst from his sex, “Ahhhh Dean…Im coming!”

Dean couldn’t think well as Jensen worked his dick good, combined with the feeling of come on his fingers was too much. _Even better if come was on his cock_. He attacked his lovers lips once more, before he stepped back, earning a whine from his lover. He studied his dishieveled lover from head to toe before he growled, “Off…all clothes off…get on the bed”.

Both of them didn’t waste any time, removing their clothes in record time. Jensen lay on his back, spreading his thighs as he ran two fingers up and down his very wet folds, moaning at the pleasure as he focuses his eyes on Dean who was watching with a predatory look stroking his cock. He spoke in a wrecked voice, “Oh Dean….God baby…please..ahhnnnn I need your cock in me now”. He started running his fingers faster as he felt his orgasm approaching. But before he could reach his peak, he felt the head of his lovers cock replace his fingers, running up and down the folds in a rapid pace until his back bowed making him grip the sheets hard as he squirted onto the sheets below.

“Fuck”, Dean cried out as he saw Jensen squirt hard. He sensually massaged his lover with the head of his cock, leaning down and capturing Jensens lips in a very breathless hot tongue filled kiss. Jensen was getting very wild as he bit Deans shoulder, rutting hard into the cock that was sliding through his folds. Dean wanted to tease, sucking hard on his lovers neck, before pulling and sucking on his lovers bottom lips hard. “Do you want my cock now baby?”

“Uhhhnnn Yes Dean…please…NOW!”

Dean didn’t waste anytime as he plunged his cock deep into Jensen. They both moaned loudly, trembling hard at the sensations. Both just stayed still for a while before Dean started kissing Jensen. He shakily asked , “Ready baby?” He punctuated with a light thrust that had Jensens eyes rolling to the back.

“Yes Dean…move!”

The feeling of the warm wet walls hugging his cock felt so amazing. Hence, Dean couldn’t wait any longer. _And slow was not an option_. So he pulled out all the way till his cock head was just at the entrance before plunging in deep and hard. Both squirmed at the feeling. Dean wanted deep, so he hooked both his hands underneath Jensens knees and rammed into the warm wet cavern hard that had Jensen crying out in pleasure, gripping the sheets tight.

“Ahn..ah…ah..ah…ohhhh Dean….ahhnnn!”

Dean wanted Jensen to come on his cock well before he did, so he snapped his hips faster, making sure to hit the G-spot. The feeling of his balls slapping against Jensens ass felt too good. He drove in harder and faster his cock just pistoning in and out, he planked himself and ploughed in further, penetrating deeper, as wet sounds started to fill the room, “Oh Jen!...Fuck!...Fuck!....so deep!”

The bed was now creaking noisily, the headboard started hitting the wall hard, the wet sounds of a cock entering a very wet pussy, balls meeting skin and deep pants and loud moans filled the whole room. They were both in an euphoric state chasing what they wanted.

“Oh Christ Dean…huh ahnnnnn…Oh fuck!...oh fuck!” Jensen was practically quivering as his toes curled and he bucked so hard, Deans cock head rubbed hard on his sweetspot, as his pussy fluttered and warm wet liquids flowed out coating the cock that was ramming him good hearing his lover shout and halt himself deep inside as his warm cum entered his core.

The orgasm was so intense that it went on for a whole 30 seconds before Dean collapsed onto his sweat soaked lover. Both panting real hard. Dean chuckled and laid soft kisses on Jensens lips, “Mmmm…baby”.

“Shit Dean….are you hard again….ohhh yes”, he started a slow sensual counter thrust to Deans who was now slowly fucking his semi hard cock in and out. 

“Oh fuck Jen…get ready for round two”. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE SEX ;)

Jensen wanted to come multiple times, he wanted to be soaking wet. That would include them fucking for nearly two hours straight as Dean made sure Jensen came over and over again until he blacked out. Well for him if he were to fuck Jensen, he would be coming within ten minutes so in order to starve off his orgasm he wore a metallic cock ring at the base of his cock. 

They had started as soon as they woke up, the sun light was streaming in and they were both horny. So Dean and Jensen started off with light kisses that soon grew hungry. They were still butt naked, and Dean situating himself missionary style on Jensen gave the perfect opportunity for his cock to run along the dripping wet cunt. Dean thumbed his lovers slightly large clit as he sucked on his lovers hard nipples. As he kissed down Jensens torso he ran two fingers between the two folds, massaging the dripping pussy. He dipped his tongue into Jensens belly button at the same time, inserting two fingers into his squirming lovers wet cunt.

“Uhnnn Christ Dean!” Jensen grabbed at sheets.

Soon Dean kissed his way down, immediately sucking the clit into his mouth, circling his tongue around it before running his tongue up and down. He pulled out his fingers and ran his tongue between Jensens folds before sucking on them, he started thumbing at the clit as he inserted his tongue into Jensens pussy hole. He hummed and dipped his tongue in and out the sweet tasting pussy hole as he continues to thumb at the clit. Jensens hand had found it’s way onto the back of Deans head, pushing him into his cunt.

“Ahhnnn Dean!...Oh baby I’m gonna come!”

Dean messaged the clit harder as he tongue fucked Jensens fiercely. Not long he heard his lover shout and hot pussy juice starts flowing out onto his tongue as he laps him up. He kisses up his lovers stomach , till he reaches Jensens lips and inserts his tongue into Jensens mouth. Both moaning at the taste. “Oh Jen I want to make you come over and over on the table baby”.

“Oh Dean yes!...fuck me right on the table now!”

Dean immediately sits up, dragging Jensen up with him, Jensen has wrapped his arms around Deans neck and legs around Deans waist, he places his hands underneath Jensens ass cheeks, standing up and carrying his lover with him to the small table provided by the motel as they passionately made out. Once Jensens ass is seated atop the table, Dean starts rutting his cock up and down along Jensens pussy. Both moaning strongly into each others mouths. “Oh fuck Jen…ahhh so good”.

“Ahhnnn Dean yeah run that cock up my pussy”.

Deans cock head was massaging Jensen clit at every upstroke that within moments Jensen was crying out as another warm wave of come dripped out his pussy. “Oh Christ Jen…coating my cock with that sweet pussy juice….want my cock baby?”

“Yes put it in me Dean!”. Jensen and Dean both immediately attach their lips to the other tongue fucking as they continue to rut. Dean manages to get a hold on his cock and shoves it inside the warm very wet cavern.

“Ohhhhhh Yeah”, Dean cried out biting at Jensens shoulder.

Jensens grabs hard on Deans ass cheek, pulling him in further. His brother doesn’t wait as he starts a punishing pace. The table starts to squick and creek hard below them. Wet sounds start to fill the room. “Uhhh Dean!...oh Yes!...nailing my sweetspot!”

Deans cock throbbed, his pleasure was heightened due to the cock ring, his member was wanting releasing. He bit at Jensens neck, sucking hard as he pounded his boyfriend, his cock ramming inside the slick warm tunnel drove him crazy, “Ohhh Jen!...ahhh baby let me take off the cock ring…need to come in you?”

Jensens toes curled, as he reached another organsm, squirting hard to Deans words, “Ahhhgghh!”

“Aahhhhh yes!....fuck baby….I need to come please?” 

Jensen wanted more so his answer was, “No Dean!....you better give me at least another three orgasms before I let you come!”

Dean groaned slowing his thrusts down, he claimed Jensens lips once more in a sloppy saliva filled kiss. He than pushed Jensen, to lie flat on his back, hooking his hands around Jensens thighs, pulling his lover to him, so Jensens ass was slightly off the edge. Jensens legs on his shoulders, as he started to pound hard. From this position he could watch his wet shiny cock, slide in and out of the pussy that hungrily swallowed him, “Ahhhh fuck”.

Jensen not having anything to grab decided to reach both his hands up above his head  to grasp the edge of the table. His pussy was pulsing so hard, as he felt the thick cock slip so good, hitting his sweet spot. His orgasm caught him off guard as he started to come so hard, he swore he was seeing white. “Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Dean was in so much pleasure he started sucking in air through his mouth,  his cock was so wet and Jensens channel was soaking that he didn’t really know if Jensen was coming again unless through the sounds his lover made. That’s how wet Jensen was. His lovers juice was dripping down his own balls. His nuts were drawing up, wanting to release, “Ahhhhh Jen….oh fuck baby…shit!

They were both flushed red, thrusting hard into each other until Jensens back bowed once more coming hard again. “Oh Dean!...take off that ring and come in me!...oh Christ breed me!”

Dean couldn’t see straight anymore, he pulled his cock out, removed the ring and plunged back in pumping two times before he is letting out an animalistic growl as his balls and cock twitched hard as he comes deep inside his lover. He immediately lays himself over Jensen, head resting on his lovers chest as he trembles and breaths hard. Jensen was also still breathless, but he knew Dean needed some soothing from his intense orgasm so he runs his fingers through his lovers hair, “Dean you ok baby?”

Deans only response was a muffled, “Mmmm”.

After a minute Jensen was starting to feel uncomfortable, “Dean baby….let’s move to the bed ok?”

Dean slowly lifted his body off of Jensen, pulling his cum coated cock out of Jensen…no come came out so he must have released deep, _God that’s hot,_ he helps his lover up, they share a few sweet kisses before they make their way to the bed. As soon as their heads hit the pillow, they are out.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sam and Jared sex in next chapter ...
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jared get it on ;)...
> 
> Dean and Jensen make love ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to sincerely apologize for the lateness in this chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**SAM AND JAREDS ROOM**

Sam was currently riding his lovers cock hard. Jared was lost in ecstasy with his head thrown back, mouth wide open as he tried to gasp for air. It was three o’clock in the morning and Sam had woken him up with a nice deep throated blowjob. And now here they were. 

Jared dug his fingers into Sam’s hips hard as his lover tightened his hole around his cock , lifting  up and down slow. He could feel the way Sams rim hugged his cock nice and tight. “Ahhhhhhhhhh”.

Sam was also in another world as his lovers cock head kept pressing and rubbing against his sweet spot. He held onto Jareds mid torso as he continued to pleasure his lover below. “Ohhh you love that hole baby. It’s greedy for you!”

Jared started fucking up into his lovers channel unable to hold back,  they were now meeting each other thrust for thrust. “Oh Christ Sam!”

The bed had started to squeak hard and the sound of skin on skin was resonating throughout the room.  Their panting had increased as they chased their orgasms.

“Uh huh! You like driving that monster into my warm, tight hole Jared!”

“Ohhh-yes-uhhhhnn-Fuck Sam-Ohhh-yes-yes-just like that!Mmmmmm baby ride that monster”.

The meeting of skin on skin was starting to sound so loud as the lovers met each others thrusts with so much force. Sam had now planted his feet flat next to Jareds hips, before he started to ride his lover faster. They were both a wet sweaty mess.

“Ah-ah-ah Jared so deep-oh yes baby feel my sweet hole tighten- wanna milk that cock”.

Jared couldn’t take it anymore flipping them around until Sam was flat on his back before hooking his lovers legs on his shoulders, planked himself before he started to plough his partner for all he was worth.

“Oh Sam-yes-baby-hnnnnnn yeah my cock hitting your sweet spot honey”.

Sam was an incoherent mess now gripping onto the sheets hard as his toes curled, pleasure thrumming through his body, “Ahhhhhhhnñnnn- oh -Jared! Oh Jared yes-ohhhh I’m so close!”

Their orgasms both caught them off guard, both their heads were thrown back at exactly the same time,  back both bowed as they came so hard, Jared deep into Sam while his lover spurted his semen onto both their chests and bellies. Jared continues to fuck his come into Sam’s hole for a whole minute before pulling his cock out nice and slow. “Ohh Sam-.damn so hot” 

They both lay side by side, panting hard, trying to catch their breaths. Sam had his head resting on Jareds chest before he chuckled, “Well that was amazing. Wonder if Jensen and Dean are at it like rabbits?”

Sam huffed a laugh, “I won’t be surprised”.

* * *

 

**DEAN AND JENSENS ROOM (SAME TIME)**

Dean had his face buried between his lovers spread legs. It was three in the morning and he was hungry for pussy. He had woken Jensen by kisses as he messaged two fingers up and down the still wet pussy. Now here he was stroking the sweet oyster with his tongue.

One of Jensens hand had found itself on the back of Deans head, fisting his hair tight. “Ohh baby-uhhnn-Dean oh yes eat that pussy good”.

Dean ran tight circles with his tongue around the throbbing clit. It was easy to get a hold of Jensens clit as it was a little bigger than the average one. He hummed as he sucked at the delicious folds, running his tongue all the way to the awaiting hole. He than sensually plunged his tongue in and out of the greedy hole as he ran his thumb up and down the clit.

“Ohhh-Dean-Ahhhnnn baby..Oh I’m gonna come!” 

Dean started to fuck his tongue into the hole at a rapid speared pace, feeling the pussy hole grab his tongue tight as Jensen screamed wantonly as he started coming hard. Dean lapped up the juices that ran on his tongue not wanting to waste a drop.

He breathlessly kissed along Jensens inner thighs, sucking and licking as he started thrusting two fingers into Jensens hole. “Mmmm baby wanna be in you so bad”, Dean croakily added.

Jensen was a breathless mess, as he started gripping the edge of the headboard above his head, he was rolling his hips as Dean fucked his fingers into him. “Oh Dean make love to me with that cock baby! Want to feel every inch slide in and out of my wet cunt”.

Deans moaned, his  neglected cock twitched hard as precum made it’s way out due to Jensens words. He pulled his fingers out, positioning his leaking cock head right above Jensens hole, than began to push in slow without stopping. They both moaned and shivered as they felt each other finally become one. They both were not going to last long but Dean was more in the mood of slow lazy fucks right now. He started to move repeatedly inside and out of Jensen. 

“Ohhh yeah- feels so good this way—ahhh- can feel your pussy grip my cock so good”.

“Oh Dean-Ohhh baby yes- ohhh fuck me good- just like that!”

Dean placed his palms on either side of Jensens head, leaning down to capture his lovers lips in a searing passionate kiss as his hips continued a slow rhythm. Somehow making love felt different because this way they could feel every single inch of the other. The little moans, pants and light creaking of the bed was the only sounds that filled the room. Making love served its own purpose.

“Oh God I love you Jen”, Dean threw his head back, eyes rolling as his pumps started to increase. Jensen knew how to tighten his hole around the cock and it served to drive Dean crazy. “Oh yeah”.

Jensen started to slowly circle his hips while Dean thrust into his hole with passionate strokes. His thighs were starting to quiver as he could feel pleasure just might just explode out of his throbbing cavern. He breathed hard, running his hands up the side of his lovers torso as he watched Dean lose himself in ecstacy. “Ah- Dean- baby-so beautiful…Uhhh make me come please”.

Dean looked down at his lover, taking in the beauty that Jensen radiated as he pumped his cock into his lovers sweet cavern at a more rapid pace. He could feel his balls becoming tight as pleasure pooled low in his groin. And when Jensens hooded eyes met his own hooded ones, that’s when Dean lost it, with all his remaining strength he started to give it to Jensen at a hard pace, that had them both closing their eyes, panting and moaning louder. “Yeah- hunnn Jensen-oh yes take that cock baby- so close”.

“Ahhhnnn Dean! Oh baby gonna come- oh yes!”

Dean watched as Jensens back bowed hard, his pussy clench around his cock as warm liquid started to flow out in copious amounts. He couldn’t take it anymore as fucked Jensen hard, chasing his own orgasm, after another dozen pumps, Dean felt his balls draw up tight before he locked himself deep inside Jensen, coming hard and deep with a glutteral _unnffff_.

Dean collapsed just to the side of Jensen, his face buried in the crook of his boyfriends neck, trying to catch his breath as Jensen hummed and kissed his head repeatedly, combing his fingers through Deans hair, trying to calm his lover down, while repeatedly  whispering , “I love you”. That’s how Dean fell asleep. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback..
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen have a little spat....
> 
> Then have hot sex....
> 
> Please note: The town is made up...
> 
> Warning: The "F" word is used alot in this chapter.

Dean and Jensen were having another argument for the fifth time this week and Sam was sure it had something to do with Deans ex Cassie Robinson. A week ago Cassie had called Dean up because she believed something supernatural was in her house. Dean had immediately got them packing and riding towards Lakeview town, Mississippi. He didn't even inform them as to why, he just said that there was a case that they needed to attend to. 

Jensen was furious when he got there and found out just who they were going to help. If there was one threat to his relationship with Dean, it was Cassie. Why? Well because Dean had cheated on him before with Cassie. He didn’t mind helping people. It was their job. But what he was pissed at was the fact that Dean kept all of this hidden till they reached Lakeview. This secrecy made him suspicious and angry. 

“Dean where were you last night?!” Jensen snapped.

“Jesus Christ Jensen! Not this again! This is the fifth fucking time you are starting this!” 

“That doesn’t answer my question Dean! Do you know what time it is Dean? It’s 8 in the freaken morning!”

“I was in the fucking library ok!”

“I don’t buy it Dean!”

Dean seethed, “And what the fuck does that mean huh?”

“It means that I am questioning your infidelity Dean?!” Jensen slammed his hand down on the table. 

Dean grit his jaw, “Jensen I wasn’t with Cassie ok! I was with Sam in the library. If you don’t believe me than ask him!”

Jensen wasn’t buying it. “Dean you hate research, you hate books so give me one damn good reason you were at the library till morning?”

“To get away from you! Jesus Christ Jen, you have been eating my head whole of this week. I just needed some time away from you!” Dean spat, seeing his lovers hurt expression but ignored it . “By the way you have nothing to worry about because Cassie is married and has a son”.

Now Jensen felt like an utter asshole, he plumped his ass on the bed, burying his face in the palms of his hand, muttering, “I’m sorry Dean. Fuck I'm such an idiot. God you’re dating an idiot”.

Dean was tired of fighting. All he wanted was his lover back. He knows that the tension between them was partially his fault. He should have been honest with Jensen from the get go. He crouched down in front of Jensen’s sitting form, pulling Jensens hands away from his face, before softly speaking, “Hey we are gonna be ok Jen. If I were in your shoes I would have probably reacted the same way. Honey look at me?”

Jensen who had been avoiding his lovers stare aimed his attention to him, seeing the sincerity in Deans eyes, he mumbled, “I’m so embarrassed….Dean can we stop fighting. I don’t like it.”

“Okay no more”. Dean ran his hands up and down his thighs. “Can I kiss you now? I haven’t for a week and it’s driving me crazy”.

Before Dean could lean forward Jensen planted a firm kiss in his lovers lips. The kiss soon turned heated as if starving for the other. Dean ended up pushing Jensen to lie on his back.

Dean straddled his lover, resting between his lovers spread thighs. Dean broke his lips away from his lovers, holding himself up by his arms as he glances down at his lovers spit slick swollen red lips. He speaks a little dazed, “I love you. There is no one else for me ok”.

Jensen ran his hands along Deans sides, whispering, “I know. I was just….jealous and paranoid I guess”.

“Yeah I know”, Dean chuckled the same time Jensen snorted _shut up._

Dean claimed Jensens lips once more. This time both of them moaned into each others mouths as tongues and teeth met. Dean had to grind his jean clad cock into his lover. 

“Dean I need you to fuck me”, Jensen panted out with his head thrown back as Dean attacked his neck.

Dean didn’t want to wait any longer. A week without sex was too long for him. So Dean just took the easy way pulling back and working on removing Jensens Jeans, pulling the whole denim clothing off of Jensen. He immediately did the same with his Jeans and boots. They were both naked from the waist below.

Dean spat on his hand and began to stroke himself as he watched Jensen move further up the bed, till his lovers head was placed on a pillow, his legs were splayed open as he ran two fingers from his clit to his hole. Deans cock jerked as he saw how wet Jensen was. His lovers juices made his pussy look moist and inviting. Dean had to squeeze the base of his dick just to starve off his orgasm, “Christ Jensen!”

“Come on Dean…what are you waiting for huh?....An invitation?” Jensen said in a sexed out voice as he aimed his hooded eyes at Deans hard nine inch cock. “Fuck D….I want that hard angry monster in me now”.

Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He launched forwards, straddling his lover, pinning Jensens hands on either side of his head, fingers interlocking before he plunges his cock into the warm wet heat of Jensen in one swift move. They both cried out as eyes rolled to the back of their skulls. Dean was about to come so he had to be still for a minute. He looked down at his lover, “ready baby?”

“Oh Dean I was ready yesterday…fuck me”. 

Dean knew that they both needed this so he pulled out and plunged back in. Both moaning so loud as Dean set up a hard pace. A wet sound was heard and the slapping of his sack against Jensen. “Oh yeah. So wet. Bet you been wet for me this whole week, huh baby? Ohhhh yeah Jensen”.

Jensen felt like he was in heaven as Dean plunged that thick rod in him, hitting his sweet spot. “Yes Dean…oh baby destroy that wet pussy”.

“I'm gonna destroy it”. With that Dean started to pull his whole cock out before ramming back in. He leaned down biting on Jensens bottom lip. “So good…hgnnn!”

Dean than sat back on his hunches, holding Jensens inner thighs apart as he focused on the slip and slide of his juice covered cock in and out of the greedy hole. There was something so sexy about the way his cock disappeared in and out of the cavern. 

Jensen started toying with his clit. Watching as his lover followed the actions with his eyes. Jensen knew Dean loved to watch how his cock disappeared into his pussy.  “Oh yes..love that sweet pussy huh?”

Dean leaned back over Jensen and gave what he could. “Yeah….aha…take that cock baby….fuck your pussy is so tight Jen”.

“Oh Dean….ahhhnnnn yes….Just like that!”

“Ahhhhhh baby….oh Yeah!”

Deans pace was now almost brutal. They were now chasing orgasms. The bed springs protested at the force of Deans ploughing  Both had their heads thrown back, Jensen gripping the sheets hard. The moans and little _Ah, Oh Yes, Just like that, Harder, Faster, Baby_ started to radiate throughout the room.

“Ohhhh God Dean!” Jensen splayed his legs further apart, not getting enough of Dean. “Fuck it. Harder. Fuck….come on…harder….Fuck that juicy pussy”.

Dean hips were pumping erratically now as his toes curled, “Uhhhhh Jen….Christ…ahhhnnn”.

“Ohhh Dean….baby…baby….uhhhnnn oh you hitting my spot Good….oh CHRIST DEAN!”

Dean could feel Jensens hole getting tighter around his cock, so pushed Jensens legs onto his shoulder and rammed in harder and deeper. They were both yelling now. “Ahhhhnnn Jen…so deep….Fuck baby!”

“DEAN!....I can’t….oh fuck…I'm going to come….ngggghhhhnnnn!”

Dean watched as Jensens gripped the sheets tight, eyes roll back into his head, back bowed into a perfect arc as he let out a silent scream, coating Deans cock with hot liquid that ran down Deans balls. The picture of Jensen squirting hard and his hole hugging Deans cock even tighter as he plunged his cock in and out made Dean lose it. He shoved his cock deep into Jensen, holding inside as he started coming hard, cock twitching as he emptied himself. “Ohhh Christ…fuck…..yes…fucken take my seed”.

They both collapsed into one another, out of breath. After a few minutes they started kissing. Jensen push Dean onto his back, cock still buried inside him, as he started to ride his lover again. Dean held onto his lovers hips, as his cock hardened inside Jensen again. “Oh fuck Jen….Your pussy hungry for more baby?”.

“Ohhh yes Dean…one week without sex…your cock is going to be buried in my pussy whole day and night….we ain’t leaving this bed….let Sam and Jared deal with the poltergeist…fuck!”

Deans started to pump his hips up, “Ohhh yes Jen…ride me like that!”

“Aha you like how my wet pussy grips your cock baby?...how you get to drive in deeper?....how you like it when I take control?” Jensen started to lift up and down faster.

“Oh yes….Fuck Jen….I don’t think I’ll last long this time….God you’re incredible”.

Jensen can feel an orgasm approaching, he knew Dean wasn’t far behind, so he quickened his pace. “Oh Dean that’s fine….come in me baby…..we got all day….ahhhgnnnnnn oh yes….Ohhhhhh fuck Dean….Ohhh Im gonna come!”

Dean thrust in harder, fucking Jensen through his orgasm at the same time feeling his balls tighten before he lets out an animalistic howl, releasing his seed deep inside his lover once again. They both collapsed onto the other. They were so exhausted and out of breath that they fell asleep still joined. After an hour they were at it again making sure to screw against all surfaces of the room. That day Sam and Jared took care of the poltergeist knowing that they shouldn’t disturb their brothers.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jensen decide its Vacation time...
> 
> More Dean and Jensen sex....
> 
> WARNING : EXPLICIT GIF AT THE END OF CHAPTER. (NOT MINE). If you want to avoid seeing gif than please skip chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the gif. I got the image from internet for the sole purpose of painting a more vivid picture for the chapter. That's all.

“Ok so I know it’s none of my business but are you guys ok?” Sam asked from the backseat of the Impala. He also chose to ignore Jareds _stop it_ look. 

Deans eyes met Sams in the rearview mirror, he knew his brother was just concerned for his brothers well being. It was part of Sams nature and personality. He responded, “Yes Sam. Jen and I are very much fine”.

Jensen turned halfway in his seat to meet his brothers gaze with a smile of his own, “Dean and I are good Sam. Thank you for asking little bro”.

“Ok that’s great guys. So where we off to now?” Sam curiously stated. “I mean we have already killed off the poltergeist at Cassie’s place. But we haven’t yet found another case unless you have found one of your own?”

Jensen nodded at Dean. The elder spoke, “You know what Sam? That’s a good observation on your part. Now you're right we haven’t yet found a case. Instead, Jensen and I thought that maybe we should all take a minor break from hunting”.

Jared enquired, “What do you mean by taking a break Dean?”

This time Jensen spoke, “We have decided that we will be going on holiday to Vancouver, Canada. I hear it’s lovely this time of year. Not too cold. And looking at it, we are all due for a break. It’s about time we cash in don’t ya think?”

Sam glanced at Jared who shrugged, turning back to Jensen, “Sounds good. I think we are due for a break”.

* * *

**VANCOUVER, CANADA**

**DEAN AND JENSEN ROOM**

Jensen had a pantie kink. Well he does have a lady part so might as well make use of it right. He wants to surprise Dean tonight. Maybe have some crazy erotic sex. Dean had come in, a brown paper bag in his mouth as he shut the door. He placed the stuff on the table, he started  to open the paper bag, “Hey hon, you gotta taste these burgers”.

Jensen was only clad in a white silk pantie, leaning by the bathroom door, smiling. His lover had not noticed him yet. _Well time to change that._ He spoke in a sultry voice, “Hey Dean”.

Deans head shot up, his mouth started to water  and little Dean immediately stood. Damn his lover looked good in those silk panties. He made his way over to Jensen. Pulling his lover to him as he squeezed one of Jensens ass cheeks, “Hey baby. What’s with all this sexy?”

Jensen wrapped both his arms around the back of Deans neck,  leaning his forehead against Deans . He moaned lightly when he felt Deans finger slip between the material and run circles along his clit. He breathlessly added, “wanted to surprise you hon”. Jensen ran a hand up and down Deans Jean clad cock, “I want this big guy in me”. 

Both couldn’t stand it any longer. They fused their mouths together in an open mouth tongue filled deep kiss. Both moaning at the delicious contact of tongue. Without disconnecting his lips from Deans, Jensen unbuckles Deans belt and releases the zipper, shoving his hand into Deans Jeans and started to jerk Deans hard precum covered cock. 

After a few minutes of the same routine, Dean pulled away from his whining boyfriend, immediately stripping off all his clothes as Jensen watched. Dean sat on the couch stroking his cock, aiming Jensen with a hooded look, “Come here baby?”

Jensen sauntered his way over to Dean, standing in front of his naked lover. He squeaked as Dean pulled him further in so his knees were on either side of Deans thighs, his silk covered pussy leveled with Deans mouth and nose. More wetness oozed out of him when he saw Dean licking his lips, eyes fixed on his sex. He combed his fingers through Deans hair, “Don’t you want to taste that sweetness honey?”

“Fuck Jen yes!” Dean brought his mouth forward and licked a stripe from his silk covered pussy to clit. Jensen cried out as  Dean started to run two of his fingers against the covered spot where Jensen’s throbbing  hole was. Dean hummed as he could pick up the faint taste of Jensen through the fabric.

Jensen grabbed the back of his lovers head, threading his fingers through the hair there, pulling Dean in towards his pussy. The combination of Deans sucking, licking and fingering through the material was too much, he could feel this hot peeing sensation and that was it, he threw his head back, “Ohhhhh Dean….I’m gonna come….oh God! Ohh Fuck! UHHHHNNNN!”

“Oh fuck Jen…wanna fuck now!” Dean spins his lover around so Jensens back meets Deans chest and torso. Dean allows Jensen to lean on him, his lover legs bent at the knee, feet planted firmly on the couch on either side of Deans thighs. Dean nudges Jensen pantie to the side before he grips his cock and runs the head along Jensens bare dripping hole to clit. He bites his lovers shoulder, thumbing Jensens nipple as he tries to continue running his bare cock along Jensens wet pussy. 

“Ohhh Dean!...I cant-please baby put it in”, Jensen desperately says as he tries to sink down on the cock head whenever Dean runs it across his hole, all the time failing as Dean ensures he doesn’t penetrate Jensen instead moving the head to rub on Jensens clit. “Uhhhh Dean please!”

Dean continues his ministrations, sucking on his lovers ear lobe before whispering, “You beg so good for me baby. Feel so damn good against me. Gonna fuck you with your silk pantie on. Gonna come in you and then I’m gonna finger you. See how wet you are. Huh you want that baby?”

“Yes! Yes Dean I want all of it! Give it to me”, Jensen panted out.

Dean put both his hands on Jensens waist, and slowly drove his cock home. The cock sank in so easy, Jensens pussy swallowed the whole length in till the base. They were both a moaning mess right now. “Fuck Jensen, I’m in so deep baby. God my whole cock is in you. God I wish I could fit my balls deep inside you too. Oh baby!”

Jensen was shivering from pleasure, Deans cock felt so good inside him. He leaned the back of his head onto Deans shoulder. Dean did not move, instead started thumbing Jensens clit, _he knew_. It was all too much, Jensen started to come on Deans cock, “Ohhhhh fuck Dean!”

“Ahhhnnn Jen!...Fuck baby!”, Dean grabbed the base of his cock trying to starve off his orgasm as he watched his lover come, the feeling of wet liquid running down his cock and met his hand around the base, dripping down his balls. He continued to massage Jensens clit through his orgasm. When Jensen was done, Dean breathlessly added, “Fuck that was so hot Jen. Look at you. All I need to do is be buried in you for you to come. I don’t have to do any thrusting. Fuck you crazy for my cock huh? Bet you want more huh baby?”

Jensen let out a glutteral moan as Dean started to buck his hips sensually up and down. The cock massaging every inch  inside his hole nice, slow and deep. After a minute, Jensen started to counter fuck himself on Deans cock, carrying the same pace as Dean. Both were off the deep end. Dean turned Jensens head to the side and claimed his lips. The kisses were short and wet as they tried to catch their breaths, both their paces increasing. “Ohhh Dean. Make love to my pussy. Oh just like that”.

Dean wrapped an arm around Jensens torso, as he drove in deeper and harder. The slip and slide of his cock was so easy because of how wet his lover was. Dean threw his head back against the couch head rest as his lover rode him good, meeting his upward thrusts. “Uhhhhnnn Jen!” He gasped as his toes curled inwards. The feeling of the silk material running alongside his cock was a bonus.

They had naturally starting fucking faster as they chased their orgasms. They were both on the edge. The squelching sound of a cock driving into a very wet pussy, balls slapping against skin, grunts and moans filled the room as the lovers continued to make love for another five whole minutes without stopping. Jensen was the first to let go, yelling out his lovers name as his whole body convulsed, squirting hard onto his lovers drilling cock. Dean followed after three more thrusts, letting out a deep glutteral moan as he held himself deep within his lovers leaking cunt releasing his seed. 

After a  few minutes, their bodies recovered. Jensen let Deans cock slip out of him. He was still seated the same way against his lover. Without words their lips met in a fierce wet kiss as if starving. Dean kept his promise, running his hand down Jensens torso to his pussy hole, inserting his middle finger and ring finger into Jensens cavern. Dean pulled away from Jensens lips, “Oh God baby fuck so wet. Fuck I can feel my cum drip out of you too. Shit. Fuck I love you Jen”.

“Mmm I love you too Dean. Yes finger me like that. So good”. They once again kissed, after a few minutes round two was on. _Oh yes they were going to make good use of this vacation._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Credit for gif is found [here](https://goo.gl/images/WEmY68)
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback...
> 
> Comments and kudos...xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue....
> 
> Apologize for the short epilogue...

Dean and Jensen were still fast asleep when a phone started to ring. Dean grumbled before he blindly felt the top of the nightstand, he found the device, cracking his eyes open to see the caller ID. He groaned when he saw _Sams_ name showing. He placed the phone to his ear, grumpily answering, “You better be dying or in trouble Sam to be calling me so damn early?”

“Ah Dean its 9am”.

“I know that Sam. You forget we on vacation or what? Means I can sleep in as long as I want. Besides Jensen really wore me out, if ya catch my drift 

“Eww  Dean. I don’t want to hear about you and Jensens sex life, thank you very much! Anyway, yes we are on vacation which means we also get to tour the historic places, get out and breath the fresh air”.

“Nuh uh! I’m fine having sex all day, INSIDE my room for the duration of the vacation”.

Sam huffed, “Come on Dean. You can't  be having sex every single moment. You and Jensen need to get out some”.

Jensen was now wide awake and heard Dean and Sams banter, he rolled his eyes, reaching out his hand, “Give me the phone Dean”.

Dean pouted and grumbled but eventually gave the phone to Jensen. As soon as Jensen placed the phone against his ear, he could hear Sam saying , “Hello, hello Dean?”

Jensen sighed, “Hey Sammy, it’s Jensen. Now we will stick with your plans of doing some outdoor activities”.

“But babe, what about sex?” Dean whined.

“Dean stop being ridiculous. We can’t be having sex every damn hour of the day. That’s fucken impossible. Besides Sam is right. It’s a vacation so it’s good to do some outdoor activities. Now cut it out, we are going, end of discussion!’

Deans snapped his mouth shut immediately. He watched as Jensen listened to what Sam was telling him before he passed the phone to Dean.

“Sam wants to talk to you”. 

Dean brought the phone to his ear, grumbling, “Yeah what Sam?”

“Awwww poor Dean has to do what Jensen says. Jensen really has you by the nuts bro”, Sam burst out in laughter.

“Shut up Sammy!” Dean immediately hung up the phone.

Jensen rolled his eyes at Deans grumpiness,  “Stop it Dean.  Now we have to get up, Sam says that we have to meet in an hour”.

“What! No morning sex?!” Dean snapped out.

“No Dean! No sex! Besides I’m exhausted and drained from the five times we fucked last night and throughout the early hours of the morning. Shouldn’t your cock hurt?”

“Yeah it’s hurts! It’s hurts to be in your delicious pussy so bad…Look at it?” Dean threw the sheets off him to reveal his proud cock.

At the sight of Deans hard cock, Jensen couldn’t help that desire started to stir. He licked his lips, “Fine Dean but it needs to be real quick”.

Dean didn’t waste any time, he pushed Jensen onto his back, laying between his lovers spread legs. They both moaned lightly when Deans cock ran against the moist pussy. Dean reached his hand down to grip his cock, lining himself against Jensens hole before he slowly pushes his cock in. Dean muffled his moans by sucking on Jensens neck.

The pace was quick as the lovers aimed to reached their climax within a few minutes. It was wet, messy and loud. They both shared kisses after that. They both whispered words of _I love you’s_. They were both going to enjoy their vacation and make loads of wonderful memories together. Love was what they both had and all they needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to thank all my readers for giving this fic a chance. For giving me kudos and encouraging me through your words.
> 
> I have decided to end the fic. This may be a series in the future.
> 
> Feedback and kudos...xoxo!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please as in all my other fics, I have added that English is not my first language so excuse my errors. I try though.
> 
> Feedback and kudos is much appreciated. It keeps me motivated to write :)
> 
> I will also update as fast as I can. Please keep in mind I have other fics :)...


End file.
